


Singing in the Shower

by benslaypierce (orphan_account)



Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, idk how to tag, they live in the same apartment building!au, tronnor one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benslaypierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tronnorfanfic; Connor wakes up every morning to hear someone in his apartment building singing. But he's never been able to put a face to the voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

Connor could hear the boy across the hall. Every morning at 6:45 without fail, there would be a soft crank of the water heater turning on, and then he waited. For the singing.

He’d always been a fan of, well, energetic music. Pop, rock, the kind that would draw people out onto the dance floor late into the night. But for some reason, the soft, low, harmonies that floated around in his apartment every morning were soothing. They helped him relax, and Connor didn’t realize exactly how much until he caught himself setting his alarm for 6:30, so that he had just enough time to make himself a cup of coffee before settling in to listen. And after the singing stopped, Connor would listen whatever song the voice had been singing on loop all day. He found himself tweeting song lyrics, dreaming in melodic chords…  
It wasn’t long before he found himself longing to meet the owner of the voice that he was slowly falling for.   
* * *  
One night, midway through editing a video, Connor found that he was feeling rather uninspired. Grabbing his phone and a jacket, he decided to go for a walk, cutting behind his apartment building towards the forest that he knew lay just across the quiet street.

He darted between parked cars, illuminated by only the fading sunset. Pausing to brush his hand down one of the tall redwood trees, he sighed contently. This was truly the only place he felt he could call his own. Sure, he owned an apartment, and that was his. But this forest, it was his personal paradise. The further in he ventured, the quieter it grew. No busy LA traffic, no voices. Just the sounds of life, existing. Birds chirping, trees swaying in the slight breeze. This, Connor had decided, was his home. 

Clambering over a fallen log, he spotted a flat grassy area. Perfect. Patting the ground to check that it wasn’t too damp, he laid down, staring up into the sky. Far away from any smog or city lights, the stars shone for him, uninterrupted. Connor let a smile cross his face. Sometimes he questioned why he worked as hard as hard as he did, why he put himself out for the world to criticize, but these moments, seeing the world’s beauty, made it all worth while. He felt himself drifting off.  
* * *  
A faint hum snapped him out of his reverie. He sat up slowly, trying to trace the sound, and turned slightly towards where he could hear it coming from. Cautiously standing up, he began to tread softly in the direction of the noise, against the better judgement of every bone in his body. 

Getting closer, he realized that it wasn’t a faint hum, but a voice, singing softly. Curious, Connor sped up his   
pace, wondering who else would be up this late at night. 

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized that voice. The one he’d heard every morning for weeks. The one he never thought he’d hear past seven in the morning, the one that he’d become enchanted with. 

Although every instinct Connor had told him to stay put, he felt himself being drawn towards the voice, a combination of excitement and adrenaline pushing him forward. Peering around the trunk of a tree, he could just make out a figure, illuminated by the moonlight shining down from overhead. Sitting atop a tree stump, he held a notepad and pencil, and was scribbling onto a page while singing quietly.

Taking a step out from behind the tree, Connor let out a cough. The boy yelped, dropping his notepad and pencil before whipping his head around to face Connor.

“I.. uh..” Connor couldn’t speak. All of the anticipation leading up to meeting this voice, and now he was choking. His eyes met dazzling blue ones, so bright that they seemed to be giving off their own light. Suddenly feeling extremely self conscious, Connor took a step back. “Sorry… I just heard you singing.. and..”   
The boy stared back, a deer caught in headlights. Without saying a word, he slowly bent down to grab the notebook he had dropped, never taking his eyes off of Connor. Standing back up, he blinked a few times before extending a shaky hand.   
“Troye.”  
“w-ww-what?” Connor managed to stammer out, still in shock.  
“That’s my name. Troye.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m Connor.” he gently reached out a hand and shook Troye’s, staring into his eyes.  
“Um, your voice. It sounds-“  
Troye laughed bitterly. “Oh, I know, trust me. It’s been horrible for weeks.”   
“I was going to say amazing.”  
“I. Well.” Troye grasped for words.  
Connor took Troye’s silence as an opportunity to jump in. “This might seem random, but do you happen to live in the apartment building right near here?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
Meeting Troye’s eyes once more, Connor let a warm smile grace his lips. “Me too. It’s getting rather cold, why don’t we head back?”  
Troye nodded quickly, shivering as if to prove’s Connor’s point.  
Connor turned in the direction of the street, beckoning to Troye, who grabbed his hand tightly. Surprised by the boy’s sudden contact, Connor began to lead them back.  
* * *  
As they walked up the stairs to their floor, Connor turned to say goodbye.   
Troye gave him a thoughtful look. “I’m thinking of going with some Ed Sheeran tomorrow morning.” Smirking, he planted a quick kiss on Connor’s cheek, before opening his door quietly. “See you, Connor.”

Connor was relieved that he was alone in his hallway, because anyone would have been able to see the redness that was spreading across his cheeks.   
“See you, Troye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted tronnor fic, so let me know what you think! :)


End file.
